Help me
by GottaLoveTheSun
Summary: Maura is in an abusive relationship, can she seek help through Jane before its too late for her? TW ABUSE [rated M] and also may contain strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No, no, no, no…" Maura begged, her mascara was smudged all over her face with her tears  
"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut than this wouldn't happen wouldn't it" Yelled her boyfriend Charlie. He punched her in the stomach as her half-limp body collapsed to the group, her hands felt like pieces of concrete, weighing her down. Every piece of her screamed to fight back but Maura lost the strength to actually do anything.

Charlie was her boyfriend that she had been dating for 6 months now. He was sweet, honest and kind at first. But a month ago, things started to take a turn for the worst. The worst thing out of all of this was that Maura stayed with him because every time he laid his wicked hands on her, he would apologise with flowers, chocolates or some sort of gift to say sorry, and Maura would forgive him.

"Pathetic" He shouted, and spat on her before leaving his apartment and leaving Maura on her own.

This time, unfortunately, Maura started to bleed a little too much which meant she needed to go to the hospital, possible for stitches. She didn't have the equipment at her boyfriend's apartment, unlike her own house. She managed to get the strength to ask one of the neighbours to give her a life. Maura knew him deeply, she trained him for a couple of months in med school, and he was 21 years old, training to become a doctor. He dropped Maura at the hospital before, only one time before and h never questioned it because Maura would make up some lame excuse like she's fallen down the stairs or something. He always knew what really happened but as said before, he never questioned it.

He dropped her off at the entrance of the hospital and drove off. Maura insisted that he can't possibly come in and did her best to lie to him, knowing the consequences of doing so.

While a nurse was cleaning and stitching up her wounds, an old doctor came in and started asking her questions.  
"Are you ready to leave him?" He asked. Maura pretended to look confused so she didn't have to lie to their faces. She knew that they'd know the signs of an abuser but she always assured everyone that she was fine. The only problem was, was that she wasn't fine. She was breaking in too many pieces inside.

The doctor understood that it was hard for her to leave him, so alternatively gave her a list of numbers she could ring if and when she needed help. He also persuaded her in to going to therapy once a month; they made appointments for her to go in her lunch times between work hours, so that her boyfriend could suspect it. These sessions would last for at least one and a half hours; it was like a safe place for her.

**Hi thanks for reading this. It started randomly and I have no idea what direction this is going which is why it sounds so rushed and really bad in general**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_2 months later_

"So Maura, tell me why you stay with him?" Asked a curious therapist, this was his first patient who was on the other side of abusing and he found it intriguing. Maura didn't like talking anymore; keeping everything to herself was better  
"Do you like the attention? Do you like the pain? What's stopping you from leaving him" The therapist started to pressure her and Maura was about to break  
"Do you want to know why? Why I still love him?" Her voice started to rise in volume "I love him because we are taught that. Ever since we were children we are taught that if a boy pulls your pigtails or throws you to the ground it means that they have a crush on you, they like you or even love you. Some might say that it changes when you're older, it doesn't! If they tease you or hit you it means that they love you, it means that they care for you. What they don't tell you is when you're older those rules don't apply anymore." She was now standing up and screaming at the top of her lungs "Suddenly it abuse. But how are we meant to know that? So every time we get hit, it's a battle of does he love me or does he hate me? We don't know because we don't know the difference between love and abuse. Nobody tells you that it's wrong" Her eyes were red and her makeup was smudged at different angles on her face. She wiped the tears off her face and walked out. She's had enough of therapy.

Maura went back to work and was about to start an autopsy on her new victim on the current case. But just before she was about to start Jane came in  
"Hey Maura, where were you at lunch, I thought we were going out or at least get my Mom to cook for us" Jane joked  
"Oh, sorry I completely forgot about it. I had other plans"  
"Other plans?" Jane said, trying not to sound upset by it "I see"  
"Not like that kind of plans"  
"Oh, so where were you?"  
"Just had an appointment" She technically didn't lie

* * *

**I know this is even shorter than the last one but I won't be able to get to a laptop/computer for a while so i thought id upload what i've already done**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After finishing her autopsy, she got her stuff to go home. She got in to the lift and turned on her phone to find a dozen text messages, 5 missed phone calls, and two voicemails. She put her phone to her ear to listen to the voicemails.

_Message One _said the monotone lady.

"Hi Maura, its Jane, I thought we were meeting up for lun-"

_Voicemail deleted. Message two_

"Hey Maura, it Charlie, I've sent a couple of messages and I just wanted to apologise and wanted to let you know that I've quit drinking. If you want we can meet up for a drink? Maybe tonight at 7pm? I know that's what time you finish work. I understand completely if you don't turn up"

_End of message_

Maura sighed. She didn't know what she should do. The lift dinged as the doors of the lift opened and to her surprise she saw Jane standing there with her arms folded looking impatient. Jane's eyes lit up as she saw Maura.  
"Hey" She smiled  
"Hi" Maura politely smiled back  
"Do you want to come round mine and drink a whole bottle of wine like we used to?" She asked in a hopeful tone  
"Oh, I'm sorry I have plans" She said  
"Maura" She placed her hand on her shoulder. Maura winced a little "We haven't hung out in months, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing" She faked a smile "I'm perfectly fine"  
Before Jane could respond to that she politely pushed past her and started walking before she quickly turned around and said "Sorry, I am running late"

**Sorry for the quick chapter, I'm currently on a hiatus so I thought I'd write this quick chapter**


End file.
